


New Earth: The Book of Flash

by Lauriverfanboy1



Series: New Earth [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), Black Lightning (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Asa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriverfanboy1/pseuds/Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: Part 8 of the New Earth Series. Barry Allen has faced threats very few could handle, but when a government organization comes to Central City and is after one of his best friends, he knows he'll need all the help he can get. Thankfully, Jefferson Pierce was more then willing to help him. The ASA is about to fight both the Flash and Black Lightning. Better than summary suggests.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Jefferson Pierce, Barry Allen/Iris West, Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow, Jefferson Pierce/Lynn Stewart
Series: New Earth [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Cisco and Caitlin were getting into Caitlin's car when Cisco's phone buzzed.

"What's that?" Caitlin asked her boyfriend.

"It's an alert that someone has breached Star Labs. Fortunately, when I upgraded the facility's security system, I also included a feature that allows me to lock the whole building down remotely." Cisco said as he tapped a button on his phone.

"That's useful." Caitlin said.

"Yeah, but it looks like we'll have to breach back to Star Labs instead of drive." Cisco said.

"Thank god you perfected the suit ring tech. No more having to find a corner to change behind or worrying about finding a place to stash my normal clothes." Caitlin said, since she'd been lucky so far to avoid any awkward situations.

"Tell me about it." Cisco said as they looked around before they each slid their rings on to their fingers, Caitlin's with an icy blue background with a snowflake insignia on it and Cisco's had a gold background with what looked several swirling circles, similar to how Cisco's fists looked when he accessed breach energy and they both activated them and immediately, the rings interacted with their individual powers (Cisco had obviously given the Team Flash rings a few extra features), and in a blur of breach energy and ice, they were wearing their suits and Caitlin had shifted to frost.

"I have to admit, I like the new transition." Frost said and Vibe nodded with a grin, since it had taken a bit of extra work on his part to figure out how to make it work, but he had.

"You know I always save the best toys for us." Vibe said.

"Yep. Though I can't help but notice that you give yourself the very best." Frost said, since Cisco had upgraded both his ring and his gauntlets with several additional features.

"Let's just go. We need to figure out who is breaking into Star Labs and why." Vibe said and Frost nodded in agreement as Vibe opened the breach and they jumped through it.

When they exited the breach, they found themselves in the cortex and alarms were raised in Star Labs.

"Please tell me we can still use our comms." Frost said.

"Yes, we're not in babel protocol. And it's a good thing my gauntlets weren't the only thing I upgraded." Vibe said as he tapped the side of his goggles.

"Call Barry's cell phone." Vibe said.

"Did you put Siri in your goggles?" Frost asked, amused.

"More or less." Vibe said.

"Cisco, what's up?" Barry asked as he and Jesse ran towards Star Labs.

"When you and Jesse get back here, make sure you're suited up. We've got an intruder and I've had to put Star Labs on lockdown." Vibe said.

"Copy that. We're almost there. Ralph said he was going on his own, so you can get in touch with him over his suit's comms, since I think he's doing that same thing he did when Rag Doll held me captive, but Iris is traveling through the mirrors and I'm not sure she gets reception when she does that." Barry said, right as Iris popped out of a monitor in the cortex, dressed in her Mirage suit.

"I saw that we were in lockdown mode when I first arrived, so I changed while I was on my way here to the cortex." Mirage explained.

"Jesse and I are almost there. See if you can figure out who the intruders are and what they want in the meantime." Barry said.

"Got it." Vibe said as he ended the call.

"What's going on?" Jesse asked her brother as she noticed him put his ring on.

"Intruders at Star Labs." Barry said as he released his suit from it's ring and Jesse quickly did the same as they sped into their suits and arrived at Star Labs to find black vans there.

"The ASA." Flash said.

"Why are they here? They would've had to discover that the place is empty." Jesse said.

"Unless Dr. Snow isn't the only thing they're after." Flash said.

"What else could they be after?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know. But let's find out." Flash said, right as they both dodged bullet shots.

"Looks like we'll need to deal with this first." Jesse said.

"You want right or left?" Flash asked.

"I'll take left." Jesse said and Flash grinned as they quickly got to work taking down the ASA operatives around the building.


	2. Chapter 2

"Any idea on what triggered the lockdown?" Commander Carson Williams asked one of his commandos as they continued their search of the Star Labs facility.

"None. Best we can figure someone activated it remotely, but we don't know how they knew we had entered or anything else about it." the commando said.

"Can you override it?" Williams asked.

"We're working on it, the security system is encrypted in a way our techs have never seen before." the commando said.

"Then we focus on our other objectives. I'm assuming there's been no sign of Dr. Snow." Williams asked.

"None. We're guessing she's out for the weekend." another commando said.

"Then we move on to our other objectives. The acquisition of all the data on Dr. Snow's computers, and all dark matter energy reserves in this facility." Williams said.

"Yes sir." the other soldiers said.

"Two teams. Commandos, head for Dr. Snow's lab and take every computer in there. The files it contains will no doubt prove useful in more ways than one. The rest of you, with me, we're going to locate and secure the dark matter reserves this facility keeps." Williams said.

"Yes sir." They said as they dispersed into their two teams, completely unaware that they'd been overheard.

"Well?" Vibe asked as Mirage popped out of the monitors, since they'd decided to disable the surveillance system and let Mirage use her powers and the mirrorverse to keep tabs on the ASA.

"It's not good. While they fortunately have not cracked your encryption to gain access to our entire system, they are dividing up into teams." Mirage said.

"What are they after?" Frost asked.

"First, our dark matter reserves and second, your computer. Or Caitlin's computer." Mirage said.

"Why would they be after those?" Vibe asked.

"Caity is saying that it's because both are critical to creating the cure that the ASA wants." Frost said, as she then proceeded to ice blast her own computer.

"What was that?" Vibe asked.

"Caity said to destroy the computers, since there's too much information in there that we can't let the ASA get their hands on and she's not just talking about the cure. It also contains all the information she's gathered on all our powers." Frost said.

"Yeah, cannot let that fall into enemy hands." Mirage agreed as one of the computers beeped.

"And we've got more bad news." Vibe said.

"What?" Mirage asked.

"The tracker in Ralph's suit just went dark and his comms are offline." Vibe said.

"Flash, get in here now. Vibe is opening a breach now." Frost said over the comms.

"Copy that." Flash said as Vibe opened the breach and Flash and Jesse sped through it.

"Good timing. We'd just about finished the last of the snipers." Jesse said.

"Well that's great, but we've lost eyes on Ralph." Vibe said.

"What do you mean?" Flash asked.

"Both his comms and his suit's tracker are down." Vibe said.

"That's not good." Flash said.

"I'll do a search of the city, see if I can find him." Jesse said.

"No, we can't afford to lose you as well." Flash said, right as his phone rang.

"Hello?" Flash asked when he picked up.

"Barry, what's going on? We just arrived at Star Labs and it looks like the place is locked down." Jefferson said.

"That's because it is. The ASA is raiding the place." Barry said.

"What?" Jefferson asked.

"Yeah, hold on a second, Cisco is going to open a breach for you guys to come straight to us without having to face any ASA forces." Flash said as Vibe traced his call and got a location and opened a breach.

About a minute later, Jefferson, Gambi, Anissa and Jen jumped out of it.

"Okay, that was cool." Anissa said.

"Barry, it's good to see you again." Jefferson said as they shook hands.

"You too. Sorry it has to be under these circumstances." Flash said.

"Okay uh, mind introducing us." Anissa asked.

"Right, sorry. This is my team. My foster father, Peter Gambi." Jefferson said.

"Just call me Gambi." Gambi said.

"And my daughters, Anissa." Jefferson said.

"Call me Thunder." Anissa said.

"And Jennifer." Jefferson finished.

"I prefer Jen or Lightning." Jen said.

"How'd you get those names?" Vibe asked.

"Well, Jen's powers are basically a more advanced version of mine and Anissa got the name Thunder since she's basically the thunder to my lightning. It's easier to show you. Now, you know my team, but what about yours." Jefferson said.

"Well, I'm Barry Allen, the Flash, this is my fiance Iris West." Barry said as Iris removed her mask.

"Mirage." Iris said.

"My sister Jesse." Barry said.

"Velocity." Jesse said, since she liked that name way better than Jesse Quick.

"And my best friends, Cisco Ramon," Barry said.

"Vibe." Cisco said as he removed his goggles.

"And Dr. Caitlin Snow." Barry said.

"Ahem." Frost said.

"Right sorry. While she can be Dr. Caitlin Snow, right now she's Frost." Barry said.

"Wait, what?" Anissa asked.

"Caity's powers are different then other metas. Instead of just having powers, she has a me. We're basically two people in the same body." Frost said.

"What?" Jen asked.

"Frost is the result of a medical treatment Caitlin's father used to cure her of potential ALS. It's basically a dual identity thing. While Caitlin and Frost share the same body, they have two different personalities." Barry explained.

"I'm basically Caity's meta power, since our powers only work when I'm in control." Frost said.

"Cool." Jen said.

"Anyways, now that we're all acquainted, let's get down to business." Barry said.


	3. Chapter 3

Carson Williams was leading his team through Star Labs towards the area where his scanner was showing that the dark matter was kept when he heard a whooshing sound and turned to see his entire team was gone.

"What the hell?" Williams asked, only to be blasted backwards and he turned to see Vibe standing in front of him.

"Neat trick. I wonder how you'll feel when it's done to you." Williams said as he attempted to vibe blast Vibe, only for their two energy fields to meet.

"So you can copy my powers. Neat trick, but you may have my powers, but you don't have my skills with them." Vibe said as he blasted him back before breaching out.

"That's new." Williams said as a new breach opened and Black Lightning jumped out of it.

"Hey Williams, remember me?" Black Lightning asked.

"You." Williams said his eyes glowed when he began using Black Lightning's powers.

"You sure you want to do this dance?" Black Lightning asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same question." Williams said as the two blasted each other with electricity.

"You don't want to dance with me. I have your powers and the finest tactical training on the planet." Williams said.

"But I have something that you don't." Black Lightning said with a grin.

"What might that be?" Williams asked.

"A suit to protect me from the electricity coursing through my nervous system." Black Lightning said as he watched Williams collapse.

"Flash, now." Black Lightning said as Flash sped up and locked the meta dampener cuffs on Williams.

"I'll get him to medical so that he doesn't die, but then we figure out what to do with him and our other captives." Flash said, since they'd captured every ASA operative in the building thanks to his and Velocity's speed, now they just had to figure out what to do with them.

"How's Williams doing?" Barry asked Caitlin as she treated him.

"He should be stable enough to move to a pipeline cell in a few days. The question is, what do we do with him and all the other ASA agents we captured?" Caitlin asked.

"We could try a prisoner exchange." Jesse suggested.

"Not gonna work. Odell does not negotiate and there's no way he'd hold up his end of the bargain." Gambi said.

"Then what should we do?" Cisco asked.

"The first thing we need to do is send out a warning to all metas in this city to go into hiding to keep the ASA from abducting them, since I get the feeling that the ASA will be very interested in metas that are stable." Barry said.

"He's right. Metahumans that are completely stabilized and can be instantly weaponized, Odell will jump at the opportunity." Gambi said.

"So how do we do that?" Anissa asked.

"Iris, send out a statement on your site to warn them, since last time I checked, Danvers Daily News is pretty well read in this city." Barry said.

"I'm on it, but if I get in trouble with Kara for it, I'm blaming you." Iris said.

"Fair enough." Barry agreed.

"What's our next on our list?" Jen asked.

"We need to get our dark matter to a more secure location." Caitlin said.

"Cisco, did you complete babel protocol?" Barry asked and Cisco immediately understood what Barry was asking and rushed over to activate it.

"What's babel protocol?" Jen asked as Cisco activated it.

"Emergency defense system, one step above lockdown. It puts up a forcefield around Star Labs." Barry said.

"A forcefield." Jefferson said.

"Yep. Only way in or out of the facility now is by either a breach or Iris's mirror portals." Cisco said.

"Only problem is that our comms don't work, since no signal can get through." Caitlin said.

"Actually, ours will." Barry said.

"What?" Iris asked.

"Part of babel protocol is that it switches our comms to an analog system that Cisco and Jesse designed." Barry said.

"Nice." Iris said.

"So right now, we're holding up inside this place?" Jefferson asked.

"For now. Until we can go on the offensive, we need to fortify our defenses." Barry said.

"Well, I'm going to head to my office and start working on the warning article. Let me know if you need me." Iris said.

"Be careful. We can't be sure that Odell won't be able to track you." Barry said.

"Got it." Iris said as she kissed him before jumping into a turned off monitor.

"How does she do that?" Jefferson asked.

"It's complicated." Barry said as they continued working on a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

When Cisco opened the breach to the Arrow bunker, Oliver, Thea and John all jumped through, all of them holding overnight bags over their shoulders.

"Thanks for coming so quickly man." Barry said as Cisco left the cortex to go help Gambi fortify their computer systems.

"Barry, considering that this ASA is the reason I had to put Thea in a cryogenic tube, I'd use you for target practice if you didn't let me get a shot in." Oliver said.

"Which is exactly why I called you. Though it's not the only reason." Barry said.

"Then why else did you call?" Thea asked Caitlin, who walked into her lab and returned carrying an injector gun.

"What is that?" Thea asked.

"I think I've finally developed a cure for you and every other meta with your condition. But, running tests on tissue and blood samples is one thing. I still have to test it on an actual metahuman." Caitlin said.

"So what you're saying is that this is a hell mary." Thea said and Caitlin nodded.

"I wish I had more time to run more tests, but honestly, time is a luxury, one that you and all those other metas are running out of." Caitlin said.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"What I mean is that I ran tests and discovered that the formula you've been using to keep Thea stable, it was calibrated uniquely for Carson Williams' DNA. For any other meta, it slows the progression of the deterioration, but it doesn't halt it as much as we'd hoped. I can only guess that the reason Thea hasn't shown any signs of deterioration is because she hasn't used her powers since she came out of her pod." Caitlin said.

"Do it." Thea said.

"Thea." Oliver said.

"Ollie, it's my choice and honestly, I'm tired of waking up every morning wondering if I'll make it to the end of the day. Going down in a fight is one thing, but I'd rather not have to worry about my body breaking down until I hit my 60s. At least." Thea said as she rolled up her sleeve and Caitlin then proceeded to inject Thea with the cure serum.

"How do you feel?" Oliver asked as Thea took a deep breath.

"It's weird. Like every inch of my body is made of water." Thea said as suddenly her whole body, clothes included, since she was still wearing her suit and Cisco had designed it to work with her powers, turned to water.

"Thea." Oliver said, right as Thea returned to her solid form, before she passed out and Oliver caught her.

"Is she okay?" Oliver asked as Caitlin checked her vitals.

"Her vitals are steady. In fact, I think they're getting stronger." Caitlin said as she pulled out a syringe.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked.

"I want to take a blood sample so I can see if the cure is working." Caitlin said and Oliver nodded as Caitlin took the sample.

"Take her to medbay to recover." Caitlin said and Oliver nodded.

"So, where's everyone else?" John asked.

"Cisco and Black Lightning's tech support Peter Gambi are in the server farm, trying to keep the ASA from breaching our system while Jesse and the rest of Black Lightning's team are working on relocating our dark matter reserves, since the ASA is also after those." Barry said.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Two reasons. The first one is that dark matter is a necessary component in making the cure we just gave Thea, which means the ASA needs it to be able stabilize and weaponize every meta they've put in a pod." Barry said.

"And what's the other reason?" John asked.

"With dark matter, the ASA can cut out the middle man. If they expose people with the metagene to dark matter energy, they'll instantly turn them into metas that don't need to be stabilized." Barry explained.

"Got it. I'm gonna go help them then." John said.

"You sure you know where you're going? Star Labs is a lot bigger than the bunker." Barry said.

"I'll figure it out." John said as he walked out of the cortex in the direction he'd seen Cisco walk in.

"What happened to Ralph Dibny?" Oliver asked Barry.

"MIA. Our best guess is that the ASA captured him, since he and every other meta in Central City are too promising a resource to be passed up." Barry said.

"Stable metas that can be instantly weaponized." Oliver said and Barry nodded.

"Iris is at her office now writing up a warning to every meta in the city to go into hiding." Barry said.

"Aren't you worried she'll get captured?" Oliver asked.

"They can't catch her. Her ability to travel through mirrors is very similar to Cisco's breaches." Barry said and Oliver nodded.

"What do you know about the head of the ASA?" Oliver asked.

"From what Jefferson told me, this Agent Odell sounds a lot like Amanda Waller. Wouldn't surprise me if they're related." Barry said.

"Great, because one Amanda Waller wasn't bad enough for the world. Which reminds me, when this is over, I need to kill Waller and get Lyla put in charge of Argus." Oliver said.

"Normally I'd object to that, but from what I've heard, Waller needs to go and Lyla is someone we both trust." Barry said.

"Exactly. And I'm gonna put an arrow in Odell too." Oliver said.

"You can't do that." Jefferson said as he joined them.

"Why not?" Oliver asked.

"It's too good for him. He needs to be caged, shackled, humiliated and die alone." Jefferson said.

"I'm not making any promises." Oliver said.

"Anyways, I came up here to bring you up to speed on everything I know about the ASA." Jefferson said.

"Let's get to work." Oliver said, eager to be able to start fighting some ASA stooges.


	5. Chapter 5

When Barry entered the lounge, he found Iris, Cisco, Jesse, John, Jefferson, Gambi, Anissa and Jen waiting for him in the lounge.

"Where's Oliver?" John asked.

"In the medbay with Thea along with Caitlin. He said he'll back whatever plan we come up with, but he's not leaving Thea's side until she wakes up." Barry said and they all nodded.

"So, what's the plan?" Jefferson asked.

"Well, I called Kara who is on her way here now to help, so Cisco, when you hear from her, get ready to open a breach, since we're not lowering the forcefield until the ASA is dealt with." Barry said and Cisco nodded.

"Well, I talked to my dad and apparently, CCPD has received at least a dozen missing person's cases since this morning." Iris said.

"Sounds like the ASA is attempting to round up every meta they can." Jefferson said.

"Do you have any idea where they're taking the metas?" Barry asked.

"If we were in Freeland, I'd say the Pit, which is the ASA's primary base, but there's no way Odell would risk transporting metas like that. Too vulnerable. They must have a base of operations set up somewhere here in Central City." Jefferson said.

"So then we need to find it." Cisco said.

"Well, any ideas on how we do that?" John asked.

"Cisco, do you think you can vibe a location from one of those ASA commandos?" Barry asked.

"It's worth a shot." Cisco agreed.

"I'm going to see if I can reactivate the tracker in Ralph's suit." Jesse said.

"I might know another way you can search for him and the other metas besides that, along with Cisco's powers." Gambi said.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked.

"The ASA uses power dampening collars on metas that give off a unique energy signature. I can task your satellite to search the city for it." Gambi said.

"Do it." Barry said.

"I'll lead you to the satellite computers." Jesse said as she led Gambi out of the room.

"What about the rest of us?" John asked.

"John, get in touch with Lyla, I want to see if we can get some Argus reinforcements. Preferably without Waller finding out." Barry said.

"Good thing J'onn restored her memories." John nodded as he walked out.

"What about the rest of us?" Jen asked, right as Iris's phone buzzed.

"Who is that?" Barry asked.

"It's a video message." Iris said as she opened it and she was horrified at what she saw.

"Iris, what is it?" Barry asked as Iris showed him the video of Joe and Cecille in shackles.

"The ASA took my dad and Cecille hostage to retaliate against me posting that article." Iris said.

"Iris, I promise, we will find them. Once Kara gets here, she can search the city for them." Barry said.

"I know. Then I'm hiding both of them in the mirrorverse until this is over." Iris said.

"Iris, that is too dangerous. If you send them to the mirrorverse then there's no guarantee you'll be able to bring them back. You're still only able to be in there for short instances. Once we find them, we'll send them to National City where Kara's team can protect them." Barry said and Iris nodded.

"We'll help you find these people." Anissa said and Jen nodded.

"Thank you. But I really hope that Kara gets here soon." Iris said.

"What exactly is the big deal about this Kara woman?" Jen asked.

"Right sorry, I forgot that you didn't know. Kara is Supergirl." Barry said.

"Okay then, that answers that." Anissa said.

"Kara is also the reporter we gave that ASA briefcase to, she's been working on an expose to bring the ASA's crimes to light and this will certainly give her more to add to that article, abducting innocent metahumans." Barry said.

Oliver was sitting in the medbay when he heard Thea groan and he turned to see his sister waking up.

"Hey Speedy, how are you feeling?" Oliver asked.

"A bit groggy, but aside from that, better than I have felt in a long time." Thea said with a grin as Caitlin entered.

"That's because your cells are completely stable, which means that you can use your powers as much as you want, which is good considering the fight that's coming." Caitlin said.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"Iris posted an article warning every meta in the city to go into hiding to keep the ASA from abducting them and in retaliation, the ASA kidnapped Joe and Cecille. We're working on getting a location now, but once we do, I imagine Barry will want your help." Caitlin said.

"And it will be my pleasure. Messing with family, that's one line that should never be crossed." Oliver said, swearing that he wouldn't let Iris lose her dad.


	6. Chapter 6

"Have you had any luck locating Commander Williams?" Odell asked Major Grey.

"No sir. Best we can figure he and all our other operatives that we sent to Star Labs are still in there. However, we still haven't found a way to breach the energy shield that's been put up around the building." Grey said.

"And there's been no luck in disabling that shield?" Odell asked.

"No sir. As far as we can tell the only way to disable that shield is to get someone inside it and while we do have operatives inside the building, we can only assume that they've been captured." Grey said.

"And how exactly is that possible, considering the fact the building was empty when they entered it?" Odell asked.

"We don't know. Best we can figure is that the few staff members who remained at the facility kept working even after it was shut down and made some improvements to it's security system." Grey said.

"What is the status on the acquisition of Dr. Caitlin Snow?" Odell asked.

"Our agents are searching, but so far there's been no sign of her either." Grey said.

"How is it possible that she has been able to avoid our patrols?" Odell asked.

"I don't know sir. Is it possible that maybe Dr. Stewart warned her before we arrived in the city?" Grey asked.

"No. She's been monitored ever since she entered our custody and she's not been allowed to communicate since she arrived." Odell said.

"Well, whatever the reason is, we can't find her, but we're still searching the city." Grey said.

"What about this Iris West?" Odell asked.

"We've apprehended her father and this woman that we believe is his girlfriend." Grey asked.

"So you've done something right. Have you located her mother yet? I want as much leverage against her as possible." Odell asked.

"Her mother was listed as deceased." Grey said.

"Still, put some feelers out in case this turns out to be a false trail." Odell said and Grey nodded.

"Yes sir. You'll also be interested to know that we've already established a detainment facility and are bringing in every meta we can find in the city. Including one I think you'll be interested in." Grey said.

"Which one." Odell asked.

"This meta, wearing a dark purple track suit and a mask. We think he might have a similar occupation as Black Lightning." Grey said as she showed him her tablet showing an image of Elongated Man in a cell.

"Have you determined his identity?" Odell asked.

"No, his mask is proving to be quite difficult to remove." Grey said.

"Brilliant. What about the other metas?" Odell asked.

"We've begun amassing quite a collection, of which possessing a wide array of abilities, all of them more powerful and promising than any of the metas we have in pods in Freeland." Grey said.

"Can you give me a list?" Odell asked as Grey pulled one up.

"Super strength, skin turning iron, teleportation, combustion inducement, the list goes on and on." Grey said.

"Very promising indeed." Odell said.

Barry and Iris were standing in the Cortex, trying to figure out where Joe and Cecille were being held when they heard two people come up behind them.

"So, what's the deal?" Kara asked as Barry and Iris turned to see her and Kate enter the Cortex.

"Kate, wasn't expecting you, but welcome. Kara, please tell me that article is nearly ready?" Barry said.

"It's almost done. Hopefully I can get this done quickly, since I need to get back to National City." Kara said.

"Why, what's going?" Iris asked.

"Alex got hurt on our last mission." Kara said.

"Oh my god. Is she okay?" Barry asked as he proceeded to hug her.

"She's paralyzed from the waist down." Kara said.

"Kara I'm so sorry. We could talk to Felicity, she might have something that could help." Iris said.

"I appreciate that, but Lena is already working on something." Kara said.

"Okay then. Well, your timing could not be better. The ASA took my father." Iris said.

"What?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, so we were hoping you could use your super senses to find him." Barry said.

"I'm on it. I'll just get Cisco to breach me out." Kara said.

"Yeah, why are we relying on these breaches in the first place?" Kate asked.

"We have a forcefield up around Star Labs to keep the ASA out. Only thing that can get through is our comms, since Cisco rigged up a new frequency that passes through it." Barry said.

"Got it. So, where do we start?" Kate asked.

"Let me bring you up to speed." Barry said.


	7. Chapter 7

A few minutes after Kara left, Jesse and Gambi rejoined the others.

"What's going on?" Barry asked.

"I think we might've found where the ASA is holding Ralph and the other metas." Jesse said.

"How?" Iris asked.

"I programmed your satellite to search the city for any trace of the energy signature given off by the ASA's power dampening tech and we found this." Gambi said as he got on the computers to pull up an image of a supposed warehouse.

"You think this is the place?" Iris asked.

"I think this is the best shot we have." Gambi said.

"Okay then, this changes things a bit." Barry said.

"What do you mean?" Iris asked.

"We need to split the team up a bit. One goes after the metas, the other goes after Joe and Cecille." Barry said.

"Barry, maybe we should figure out what we're going into before we start splitting people up." Jesse said.

"Agreed. Jesse and I will do a super speed reconnaissance of the place, find out what we're dealing with, Iris, you stay here until Kara gives word on your dad. Once we know what we're getting ourselves into, then we go from there." Barry said as he and Jesse left the cortex to find Cisco.

Kara was flying through Central City, searching for any trace of Joe or Cecille.

"C'mon, where are you?" Supergirl asked when she began to pick up something.

"Iris, do you copy?" Supergirl asked over the comms.

"Yeah Kara, what's up?" Iris asked.

"I think I've honed in on your dad's location. Track my location and meet me there." Supergirl said.

"Copy that. I think I see where you're headed." Iris said as Supergirl arrived outside the building and she used her x-ray vision to scan it until she found Joe and Cecille.

"Iris, I've found them. I'm pretty sure I can get them out." Kara said.

"Go for it. I'll be on standby if you need me." Iris said.

"Got it." Supergirl said as she flew towards the room she saw Joe and Cecille in.

"So, why do you think they abducted us?" Cecille asked Joe as they sat tied to chairs.

"My best guess, Iris upset someone when she posted that warning to every meta in this city. They likely took us to try and force her to take it down or something." Joe said.

"Never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad Jenna hasn't been born yet." Cecille said and Joe sighed.

"On that we agree. It's bad enough we got dragged into this, I don't want her anywhere near this mess." Joe said.

"But you do want her around." Cecille said and Joe realized what he'd said.

"Yeah, of course I do. Don't you?" Joe asked.

"Yes, of course. But honestly, we've never really talked about that since our memories were restored." Cecille said.

"I guess now I have a better understanding of what Barry and Iris went through with Nora. Too painful to talk about." Joe said.

"So maybe once we get out of this mess, and we will, we could start trying to bring her back." Cecille said and Joe smiled.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I just hope that whoever is going to rescue us, they get here soon." Joe said, right as Supergirl flew through the window.

"Okay, that was uncanny." Cecille said.

"Sorry it took so long, but it's a big city." Kara said.

"Better late than never." Joe said as Kara set them free.

"So, how are we getting out of here? We flying?" Joe asked.

"No, that was just so I could find you. We're taking the express out." Kara said as she got on her comms.

"Cisco, you there?" Kara asked.

"Where else would I be?" Cisco asked.

"I've got Joe and Cecille and we could use a breach out of here." Kara said.

"I really need to start working on those extrapolators." Cisco said, since he was getting a bit tired of always being the only breach machine on this earth.

"Cisco?" Kara asked, a bit annoyed.

"Right sorry. Dialing up a breach now." Cisco said as a breach opened and Joe, Cecille and Kara all walked through it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my god. Thank goodness you're both safe." Iris said as she hugged her father and Cecille when they came out of the breach.

"We are thanks to her." Joe said, looking at Kara.

"Thank you so much Kara." Iris said as she hugged her next.

"No problem. But I have a feeling that the ASA will now know I'm helping you guys and they'll likely try to adapt." Kara said.

"Which is why we're going to hit them before they have a chance to do so. Barry and Jesse are doing reconnaissance on the suspected meta detainment facility now. Once they get back, we can make a plan to take it down." Iris said.

"We should get all soft targets out of the city now as a precaution. Joe and Cecille can stay here since they know the truth, but we should get any other family members of this team out of the city." Kara said.

"I agree. That means Barry and Jesse's dad, Caitlin's mom, Cisco's parents and brother and Ralph's mom. The rest of our families are outside of the city." Iris said and Kara nodded.

"Let's go." Kara said.

"Sir, we have a new problem." an agent said to Odell.

"What is it now?" Odell asked in his usual emotionless tone.

"Joseph West and Cecille Horton were broken out of our custody about five minutes ago." the agent said.

"Wonderful. How?" Odell asked.

"By her." the agent said as he showed him a video of Supergirl springing Joe and Cecille.

"Great. Now on top of everything else, we have to deal with the most powerful woman on the planet." Grey said.

"This isn't relevant." Odell said.

"The hell it is. Sir, with all due respect, we are already spreading ourselves thin between maintaining watch over Freeland and this operation here in Central City, we do not have enough resources to divert to trying to kill a kryptonian. Not to mention, aliens are outside of our jurisdiction. If we try and kill her, it'll bring a lot of heat on us." Grey said.

"She is jeopardizing our operation, which gives us authority to deal with her. As for resources, I believe I may know someone who can help us level the playing field against her." Odell said, not caring about the potential risks of this operation.

"Who?" Grey asked, getting a hold of herself, reminding herself that if Odell wasn't sure of what he was doing, then he wouldn't be doing it. She'd just have to have faith that they'd come out on top.

"A man who will likely do anything to keep his actions hidden from the rest of the world. Lex Luthor." Odell said as he pulled out his phone to make a call.

"Who is this and how did you get this number?" Lex Luthor asked when he picked up.

"Mr. Luthor, my name is Percy Odell and I have a mutually beneficial business proposal for you." Odell said.

"You have five seconds before I end this call and you with it." Lex said.

"I have proof of every one of your crimes and battles with Superman. Terminate this call and it will be released to every news outlet in the country." Odell said.

"Keep talking." Lex said, not willing to risk that Odell was bluffing.

"I run a government organization called the ASA." Odell said.

"Ah yes, I'm aware of your organization. You should've led with that, I'm a fan of your organization's work. How can I help you?" Lex asked.

"One of my operations is being impeded by a certain woman in blue. I was hoping that you could provide some assistance to resolve that problem." Odell said.

"Of course. As long as it can't be traced back to me." Lex said immediately, since he knew that Superman was keeping a close eye on him, so he needed to ensure that any criminal activities he partook in couldn't be traced back to him.

"Agreed. I'll send you a location for a drop." Odell said.

"Agreed." Lex said as both parties hung up.


	9. Chapter 9

When Barry and Jesse returned to Star Labs, they found Jefferson, Oliver, Kara, Kate, John, Thea, Gambi, Anissa, Jen, Cisco, Caitlin and Iris waiting for them.

"Well?" Jefferson asked.

"We did a sweep of the building and it looks like it is where the ASA has set up shop here in Central City. It's being used as both a detainment facility and a headquarters." Barry said.

"Okay, that's the good news, what's the bad news?" Oliver asked.

"In addition to power dampening collars, the ASA has the entire building covered by a power dampening field, which puts a majority of us at a bit of a disadvantage." Barry said.

"Do you know if the dampener affects aliens?" Kara asked.

"It looks like the dampening field was designed to work on meta powers, but there is the chance that it's been upgraded." Jesse said.

"Good thing even if that is the case, it's not a problem for me." Kara said.

"What do you mean?" Cisco asked.

"Well for one thing, the DEO developed yellow sun grenades that I can use to charge my cells with yellow sun light if I'm in an environment where I wouldn't have my powers naturally and I always keep one on me, but for another, Winn and Lena upgraded my suit to bypass power dampeners, so it shouldn't be a problem for me." Kara said.

"Okay, that's useful. Why didn't you ever come up with that?" Barry asked Cisco, who could tell that Barry was just giving him a hard time, but Cisco was honestly wondering why he'd never thought of that before.

"Okay so, what's the plan?" Kate asked.

"Jefferson, the ASA is your headache, you take the lead." Barry said.

"Okay well, I was thinking we'd divide up into teams. First team is made up of Kara, Oliver, Kate, John and Thea, who will enter the facility and disable the power dampeners so that the rest of us aren't at a disadvantage. Once the dampeners are down, plant a hacker device in the system so we can get eyes on the facility. Once we know where the objectives are, we'll split into three teams, which we'll determine once we know the defenses of each area." Jefferson said.

"Sounds like a plan. So how are we getting in?" John asked and Kara actually smiled.

"It's simple, we knock." Kara said with a grin.

The entire ASA facility shook as Supergirl punched a hole in the wall.

"What was that?" Odell demanded.

"Sir, we've got a perimeter breach." an agent said.

"Put it on screen." Odell said as the security footage was brought up to reveal Supergirl, Batwoman, Green Arrow, Spartan and Typhoon entered the building.

"It would appear that Supergirl and her friends have found us." Grey said.

"Can our power dampeners handle alien powers?" Odell asked.

"No, they were designed to handle metahumans, since as I mentioned before, aliens are outside our jurisdiction and the weapons from Lex Luthor have not arrived yet." Grey said.

"Tell our agents to engage the enemy with extreme prejudice, the detainment level must be protected at all costs." Odell said to another agent, who nodded as they rushed out.

"Sir, are you serious?" Grey asked, since even Odell had to know that was a tactical error.

"Of course not. We are pulling out of Central City. It's clear that there is too much opposition here for us to be able to work successfully. Start working on moving as many metas as you can to the Pit." Odell said.

"Yes sir." Grey said with a slight smile, since this was a better plan.


	10. Chapter 10

It was clear that the ASA was not prepared for aliens or highly trained vigilantes to enter the facility, since between Kara's powers and Oliver, Kate, John and Thea's fighting skills, they were able to find their way to the command center, where Kara was surprised to find that Odell was nowhere to be found.

"Shut down the power dampeners, then we'll figure out where this Odell guy went." Green Arrow said as if he was reading her mind and Supergirl nodded as she walked over and shut down the dampener.

"Drawbridge is down, come on in." Supergirl said over the comms as a breach opened and Flash, Black Lightning, Thunder, Lightning, Vibe, Frost, Mirage and Velocity jumped out of it.

"Any sign of Odell?" Black Lightning asked.

"None yet." Supergirl said.

"Okay, Velocity and I will search the building for Odell." Flash said.

"Okay then, what's the plan for the rest of us?" Typhoon asked.

"First priority is to rescue the metas." Thunder said.

"I overhead ASA chatter, they're rallying a majority of their forces to protect the detainment center." Supergirl said, but Green Arrow held up his hand to stop them from saying anything else.

"What is it?" Flash asked.

"Something we should've done as soon as we got here." Green Arrow said as he began firing arrows in random directions.

"What are you doing?" Thunder asked but Supergirl got it.

"Cameras." She said and Green Arrow nodded.

"Can't risk them knowing what we're planning." Green Arrow said as he finished taking out the cameras.

"So what's the plan?" Black Lightning asked.

"We need to plant a hacker into the computers so we can get as much incriminating evidence against the ASA as possible, since while Kara Danvers' article will be good, they'll need more proof." Supergirl said.

"Good thing Gambi and I were prepared and whipped this up." Vibe said as he pulled a drive that no doubt had a hacker program on it.

"Good work. Supergirl and I will head outside, since we both have x-ray vision, so we can search the building for Odell." Black Lightning said.

"You have x-ray vision?" Supergirl asked.

"Sort of. I can see through anything with an electric current, so it's similar to x-ray vision." Black Lightning said and Supergirl nodded.

"Let's go." she said as the two flew out of the building.

"Flash, Velocity, you two search the building for any additional prisoners, Spartan, Typhoon, I want you two to stay here and hold the command center until the data transfer is complete. I'll take the rest of the team to the detainment wing to get the metas out." Green Arrow said.

"Wait, where do we put them after we find them?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah, we can't give them to Argus while Waller is in charge." Spartan agreed.

"Why not? How bad is this Waller?" Thunder asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me if she and Odell were related, since she has the same disregard for human life as Odell. She'd likely pick up where Odell left off in trying to weaponize these metas and I haven't had time to deal with her yet, though she is the next problem on my list." Green Arrow said.

"So, where are we sending the metas, since I can't just open a breach to nowhere." Vibe said.

"We'll send them to CCPD, they can arrange proper protection and also arrest any criminals mixed into the bunch at the same time, since the ASA did technically kidnap these people." Green Arrow said and they all nodded, satisfied with that plan as they separated.

"I'm not seeing Odell anywhere in the building." Supergirl said as she scanned the building.

"Me neither and I can't find his second in command, Major Grey either. Chances are high they're trying to get out of Central City." Black Lightning said.

"Let them." Green Arrow said.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Supergirl asked.

"Kara, use your super senses to find him and plant a tracker on his vehicle so we can follow him, since it sounds like they're heading back to Freeland, so we'll follow them there and take down any facilities and operations they have running there." Green Arrow said.

"Got it. Mind lending me one of your trackers?" Supergirl said now that she understood the plan.

"Come and get one." Green Arrow said as Supergirl did exactly that before flying in the direction she could hear Odell's voice coming from.


	11. Chapter 11

"We're approaching the detainment wing. No sign of resistance so far." Green Arrow said over the comms.

"Be careful. There's likely an ambush waiting on the other side of that door." Gambi said over the comms.

"That much is obvious. Too bad they won't be expecting us to attack from two fronts." Green Arrow said.

"What are you thinking?" Vibe asked.

"Can you open a breach to the other side of the ambush?" Green Arrow asked.

"Easily." Vibe said as he began to realize what Green Arrow's plan was.

"Take Frost, Mirage and Lightning and breach in for a surprise attack. I'll take Thunder and Batwoman with me on a frontal assault." Green Arrow said.

"Not just them." Black Lightning said as he, Supergirl, Flash and Velocity joined them.

"Velocity, go with Vibe's team. Flash, Supergirl, Black Lightning, you're with me." Green Arrow said.

"Perfect." Flash said with a grin as Vibe opened the breach and his team jumped through at the same time Green Arrow fired an explosive arrow at the doors.

"The moment they come through that door, open fire." the ASA commando in charge said to his troops as they all aimed their weapons at the door. That is, until they heard some kind of noise and turned to see Vibe, Velocity, Mirage, Frost and Lightning jumped out of some kind of portal.

"Nice plan. Too bad you didn't expect this." Vibe said as he, Frost and Lightning blasted the commandos, right as the doors were blasted off their hinges and Green Arrow, Flash, Supergirl, Batwoman, Black Lightning and Thunder walked in.

"This should be fun." Green Arrow said with a grin as a quick battle began and the ASA soldiers all wound up either dead or locked up in empty cells within a few minutes.

"That was fun." Lightning agreed.

"We need to find Elongated Man's cell." Flash said as he and Velocity began searching cell by cell until they found it.

"What took you so long?" The Elongated Man asked.

"Sorry, big building and we weren't sure which one it was." Flash said with a grin as Black Lightning approached.

"I got this." Black Lightning said as he used his powers to disable the locking system to let Ralph out.

"Great, now can you please do something about this collar?" Elongated Man asked, since it was really annoying him and he was pretty sure it was dampening his powers.

"Got it." Black Lightning said as he disabled the collar.

"Perfect. That's better." Elongated Man said as he removed the collar.

"We need to get these metas to CCPD, then we're going after the people who did this to you." Flash said and Elongated Man nodded.

"It'll be my pleasure." Elongated Man said.

After the metas were all released and sent to CCPD, with Joe being informed to warn Singh, who'd been quick to accommodate them, the team headed back to Star Labs to plan.

"So, all the metas have been accounted for at CCPD?" Gambi asked.

"Yep. Singh called and confirmed it." Barry said.

"And thanks to you guys, I'm no longer a science experiment." Ralph said.

"The ASA didn't do anything to you did they?" Jefferson asked Ralph.

"No, Caitlin did a thorough medical exam on me and confirmed that I am fine. Assuming I wasn't brainwashed." Ralph said.

"The ASA prefers to do that by literally chipping people. If there isn't a chip in you, you'll be fine, but we should still be careful." Gambi said.

"I didn't scan any irregularities in Ralph's mind, so I think he should be good." Caitlin said.

"The data transfer was a success as well. I've sent it to Ms. Smoak, since she can get it decrypted much faster than I can." Gambi said and Oliver nodded.

"Felicity will be thrilled. Taking down corrupt government organizations is what she lives for." Oliver said.

"He's not kidding." John said.

"Once the data is decrypted, have Felicity send it to both me and FBI, since we can't trust Argus right now and this outside of the DEO's purview." Kara said and Oliver nodded.

"I'll let her know." Oliver said.

"What about the tracker Kara planted?" Jefferson asked.

"It shows Odell heading back to Freeland and it looks like he's headed for the Pit, which is likely where they're keeping Lynn." Gambi said.

"Okay well, I don't think we'll need the whole team for that. Jesse, you and Iris stay here and hold down the fort in Central City." Barry said to his sister, who nodded.

"I think Thea and I should head back to Star City, since we can't risk the ASA heading there." John said and Oliver nodded in agreement.

"And since I've had a pretty minimal role since I arrived, I think I might head back to Gotham, since I have stuff there that I need to deal with." Kate said.

"So that's Black Lightning's team plus Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Ralph, Oliver and I who are going to Freeland then." Kara said.

"Yep." Oliver said.

"Then let's move out." Jefferson said, wanting to get this over with and get his wife back.


	12. Chapter 12

Cisco was preparing to open a breach to Freeland when Oliver's phone rang.

"Hello?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, it's Captain Singh." Singh said and since Barry had told him that Singh's memories had been restored, Oliver wasn't surprised that he knew this number.

"What can I help you with, Captain?" Oliver asked.

"I'm not sure if you or Allen were aware of this, but one of the metas you rescued today was Dinah Drake." Singh said.

"Dinah. Wow, I honestly did not realize that she was one of the metas that the ASA captured." Oliver said.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, maybe you could talk some sense into her." Singh said.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a bit." Oliver said.

"What's going on?" John asked Oliver, since he and Thea hadn't left yet.

"Apparently one of the metas that were rescued from the ASA was Dinah. She's at CCPD right now and Singh is asking me to talk some sense into her so that she doesn't go hunting Sean Sonus again." Oliver said.

"I thought you weren't planning on restoring her memories." John said.

"Things change. Cisco, do you have any memory tech we could use to restore Dinah's memories?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah of course. I'll let the others know we'll be a bit late." Cisco said.

"You should start working on a temporary suit for her in case she decides to join us." Oliver said and Cisco nodded.

"How long are you going to keep me here Captain?" Dinah asked her former captain, since he refused to let her leave.

"Until you snap out of whatever trance you're in Dinah. I know that what happened with Sonus was rough, but do you really think Vince would want you to throw your whole life away for one perp?" Singh asked as Oliver entered the precinct.

"Queen, thank god you're here. Maybe you can get through to her." Singh said to Oliver, who nodded as he walked up to Dinah.

"How exactly do you expect a reformed playboy to get through to me?" Dinah asked as Oliver slipped on the memory ring Cisco had given him and tapped Dinah with it.

"What the hell?" Dinah asked as her memories came rushing back before looking up at her.

"Oliver?" Dinah asked.

"Hey Dinah. We have a lot to catch you up on." Oliver said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Dinah said as she looked at Singh.

"Sorry for the attitude I gave you Captain." Dinah said.

"Don't worry about it. But I'm still assuming that you're not coming back to work for CCPD?" Singh asked.

"No sir, I think my time would be better spent at the SCPD." Dinah said and Singh nodded.

"We need to get going." Oliver said and Dinah nodded as they headed out of the precinct.

"About time. We need to get going." Cisco said as Oliver and Dinah rejoined them.

"Where are we going?" Dinah asked.

"John and Thea are heading back to Star City, but you can go with them or you can come with the rest of us to Freeland, since we'll be taking out the people who locked you up." Oliver said.

"As much as I want to go with you guys, I don't have a costume or a codename, since if my new memories are any indication, Black Canary is no longer available." Dinah said and Oliver nodded.

"Laurel will want to talk to you herself. Though Felicity, Rene, Roy and Quentin at least will be happy to see you. I can't speak for Laurel's reaction though." John said and Dinah nodded.

"Okay then. I guess it's settled. Let's get going." Oliver said as Cisco opened two breaches.

"That one will take you back to the bunker and this one will take the rest of us to Black Lightning's Sanctum. Barry, Kara, Jefferson and Jen are already on their way if they're not there already." Cisco said.

"Who?" Dinah asked.

"I'll bring you up to speed back at the bunker." John said as he, Dinah and Thea jumped through the breach to Star City. After it closed, Oliver, Gambi, Anissa, Caitlin, Ralph and Cisco walked through the other breach to Freeland.


	13. Chapter 13

"What took you guys so long?" Barry asked when the rest of the team entered the Sanctum.

"Sorry, we got a bit preoccupied back in Central City." Oliver said.

"With what?" Jefferson asked.

"One of the metas we rescued from the ASA in Central City was Dinah. I restored her memories with the memory tech Cisco whipped up and she went back to Star City with John and Thea." Oliver explained.

"Who's Dinah?" Jefferson asked.

"A teammate." Oliver said.

"Okay then, let's get to work. Is the tracer still working?" Jefferson asked Gambi, who checked.

"Yep. It confirms that Odell is at the Pit." Gambi said.

"But the Pit isn't our only objective." Jefferson said.

"What else is?" Barry asked.

"The ASA has at least a dozen kids locked up in cryo pods and all of them could use Caitlin's stabilization cure." Jefferson said.

"The only problem is, we don't know if they're being held in the same place they were before." Anissa said.

"That sounds like a me problem." Cisco said.

"So we split up. Two teams. One goes after the pit, the other saves the metas." Oliver said.

"But how do we decide who goes where?" Jen asked.

"I'm going to be a part of the Pit team, since in addition to bringing in Odell, I also need to rescue Lynn." Jefferson said.

"I'm going too. Odell tricked me into being a weapon for him in the old reality, I need to pay him back in kind." Jen said.

"Okay then. While I want a shot at Odell too, I think dad and Jen have more of a right to that, so I will go with the team getting the pods, but we'll need help moving them." Anissa said.

"Can the pods be moved?" Kara asked.

"They can, but, we'd need special equipment to do that, which we do not have at our disposal." Anissa said.

"We may not need it." Caitlin said.

"What do you mean?" Jefferson asked.

"After I tested the stabilization serum on Thea and it worked, I began making more of it." Caitlin said.

"How many vials do you have?" Oliver asked as he saw where Caitlin was going with this.

"About a dozen. It might not be enough for all the metas, but I can go back and make more." Caitlin said.

"So we wouldn't have to move the pods. We'd just have to open them and stabilize the kids inside." Anissa said.

"Exactly." Caitlin said.

"There is one catch with that." Jefferson said.

"And what might that be?" Oliver asked.

"Those kids have been in the pods since the 80s." Jefferson said.

"What?" Barry asked as Jefferson explained the vaccine program to them.

"Okay, well we could keep them unconscious until we find a place to put them." Oliver suggested.

"Or, maybe there's another solution." Gambi said.

"What do you mean?" Jefferson asked.

"There's a good chance that Odell might consider transferring those pods from wherever they are now to the Pit." Gambi said.

"So we wait until they do the transfer, then ambush the convoy on it's way to the Pit, since for the metas that we don't have the cure for, the trucks will likely be equipped to maintain the pods." Oliver said.

"Exactly." Gambi said.

"Sir, we suffered a heavy loss in Central City and I wouldn't be surprised if Black Lightning and his associates followed us back to Freeland. What is our plan?" Grey asked.

"You're forgetting something Major Grey." Odell said as Lieutenant Grayle entered the room.

"You called for me sir?" Grayle asked.

"Yes, Lieutenant, take a team to the pod facility and have the kids in them chipped and awakened." Odell said.

"Sir?" Grayle asked.

"If Black Lightning is going to wage a war against us, then I'm hitting him with everything we've got." Odell said.

"But sir, those kids aren't stabilized yet. If they exert themselves too much, we'll lose them." Grey said.

"Luckily they can always be replaced thanks to Green Light." Odell said.

"Yes sir. I'll prepare for Green Light to be sent into Freeland immediately." Grey said and Odell nodded as Grayle walked out of the room, thinking that even if those kids were stable, sending them to fight Black Lightning and his allies was a huge mistake that would end up getting them killed regardless. He knew what he had to do in order to uphold his oath and silently vowed to do what he had to in order to make things right.


	14. Chapter 14

The team was working on a plan to take down the ASA when Gambi saw a sensor light up.

"What's that?" Oliver asked.

"It's an alert that there's someone in my tailor shop above us. I'll go deal with them real quickly." Gambi said and Oliver nodded as Gambi headed upstairs.

However, when he arrived, he was surprised at who it was.

"Can I help you sir?" Gambi asked.

"No, but I can help you. Peter Gambi. Or should I call you Peter Esposito." Grayle said.

"So, you're an ASA agent. What do you want?" Gambi asked.

"Former ASA once Odell learns I'm doing this, but his latest call has finally made me see the light." Grayle said.

"What is he up to now?" Gambi asked.

"As I'm sure you're aware, the ASA has the kids who took the vaccine who developed meta powers in pods correct?" Grayle asked.

"Yes, what about it?" Gambi asked.

"Well, in order to combat Black Lightning, who I know you've been working with by the way, and his allies, he's planning on waking the kids up and weaponizing them before they're even stabilized." Grayle said.

"What? That would kill them." Gambi said.

"He doesn't care. He views them as expendable and is already planning a new operation to replace them." Grayle said.

"Give me a second. There are some people who should hear this too." Gambi said as he stepped away and called Black Lightning and told him what was going on.

After Black Lightning, Thunder, Lightning, Green Arrow, Flash, Vibe, Frost, Elongated Man and Supergirl came upstairs, Grayle brought them all up to speed.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Green Arrow asked.

"Because I'm trying to make amends and keep innocent kids from getting killed." Grayle said.

"I know it's a risk, but Grayle does have information that's useful to us. Such as the location of the pod kids and knowledge of the Pit, since there's a lot of places they could be holding Dr. Stewart." Gambi said.

"I know you have no reason to trust me, but I want to help." Grayle said.

"I say we give him a chance and if he betrays us, we'll light him up." Lightning said.

"Okay then. So, where are the pod kids?" Supergirl asked.

"I don't know where the pod kids are, but I do know how to find them." Grayle said.

"How?" Green Arrow asked.

"The location should be in the briefcase you stole from the ASA." Grayle said.

"Vibe, open me a breach to National City and I'll go grab it." Supergirl said and Vibe nodded as he did exactly that.

When Supergirl returned, she had both the briefcase and a bag slung over her shoulder.

"What's in the bag?" Flash asked.

"My laptop." Supergirl said, relieved that Grayle was upstairs while she'd trans matted back to the Sanctum.

"Why?" Flash asked.

"Because Felicity sent me the decrypted data, so it's time I get my article published." Supergirl said and Flash nodded as he took the briefcase from her and headed upstairs.

"Where's Supergirl?" Green Arrow asked when Flash returned.

"Working on another way to expose the ASA." Flash said and Green Arrow nodded in understanding as he handed the briefcase to Gambi, who opened it.

"So, does it have a location?" Black Lightning asked as Gambi searched the briefcase's files, glad they'd kept them decrypted.

"Yep. It's the same location as before." Gambi said.

"Okay then, now we make a plan. Thunder, you take Vibe and Frost with you to secure the metas, Supergirl can catch up when she's done, Lighting, Green Arrow, Flash and Elongated Man, you're with me. We're going to take the Pit. Once we get in, Flash, search the compound for Lynn." Black Lightning said and they all nodded in agreement.


	15. Chapter 15

As they were about to leave, Kara came back upstairs.

"I thought you'd still be down there." Jefferson said.

"Super speed really helps when writing an article. Speaking of, why don't you check my site." Kara said as Barry pulled out his phone and did just that.

"Metahuman Conspiracy. Expose reveals how a government organization known as the ASA turns innocent people, mostly black youths, into metahumans against their wills. Then they take their act to Central City." Barry said, reading off the title and first sentence of the article.

"That should get the world's attention. And hopefully trigger several changes in policy, including a new president." Oliver said and Kara nodded.

"Good thing Olivia Marsdin is Vice President right now." Kara said.

"Who?" Jefferson asked.

"She was the president on my earth until about a year or so before the crisis and she would not tolerate anything like this, considering she's an alien refugee on this planet." Kara said.

"Then I'm voting for her to." Barry said.

"Enough. Let's get moving. Now that ASA's secrets are out in the open, I have a feeling that Odell is going to become desperate." Oliver said.

"Let's do this." Kara said as they all headed out.

Lynn was currently standing in the lab the ASA had confined her to when suddenly, the alarms sounded.

"It's about time he got here." Lynn said under her breath as the door to the lab opened and Major Grey walked in.

"It appears that Black Lightning has somehow found our location. We're moving you to a more secure part of the facility, take what you need to keep working and let's go." Grey said, right as the Flash sped in and knocked her out.

"Sorry, normally I don't punch ladies, but this is a special case." Flash said.

"Flash?" Lynn asked.

"Black Lightning sends his regards." Flash said.

"Is he here?" Lynn asked.

"And so are Lightning, Green Arrow and the Elongated Man." Flash said and Lynn sighed in relief.

"I've got Lynn." Flash said over the comms.

"Get her out of here. The rest of us will search the facility for Odell." Black Lightning said over the comms.

"Got it. Dr. Stewart, do you get motion sickness?" Flash asked.

"Why?" Lynn asked.

"You'll find out in a minute." Flash said as he grabbed Lynn and sped out of the base.

"Where is Agent Odell? We're under attack." Major Grey demanded as she rushed into the command center.

"We don't know. He walked out as soon as he saw this." one of the agents said as he showed Grey Kara's article.

"Great. Of course he bailed. What's the status of our detainment facility for the pod kids?" Grey asked, taking command.

"Unknown ma'am. We've lost contact with them. What should we do?" the agent asked.

"Try and scrub this article from the web, then find Kara Danvers and silence her." Grey said, right as the door exploded and Green Arrow, Elongated Man, Black Lightning and Lightning entered the command center.

"You really want to do this? You're outnumbered." Grey said.

"Yeah, you need more guys." Lightning said as she blasted the commandos entering the room.

"Where is Odell?" Black Lightning asked.

"I don't know. I swear." Major Grey said.

"You're done Grey. The ASA is history." Green Arrow said.

"Not yet it's not." Grey said as she aimed her weapon at them.

"Really, you think a pistol is going to do anything to us?" Lightning asked with a grin.

"Let's find out." Grey said as she fired, only to have Elongated Man stretch in front of all of them, causing the bullet to bounce off him harmlessly and back at Grey, who barely managed to dodge it, right as Lightning trapped her in a wall of electricity.

"Where is Odell?" Green Arrow asked.

"I told you already, I don't know." Grey said as Flash joined them.

"She's telling the truth, I searched the entire facility and there's no trace of Odell." Flash said.

"We need to find him before he's able to get out of the city." Black Lightning said.

"I don't know where he is, but I might know what he's doing." Grey said.

"Go on." Green Arrow said.

"That information comes at a cost." Grey said.

"We're not letting you go." Green Arrow said immediately as he got on comms.

"Supergirl, Odell's in the wind, any chance you can help us find him?" Green Arrow asked.

"What about the tracker I planted on his car?" Supergirl reminded them.

"I'm pulling it up now." Gambi said.

"I've got him. The tracker is showing him about a mile outside the city. Near the Perdi Farm." Gambi said.

"Black Lightning, Flash, go, Supergirl, meet them there." Green Arrow said.

"Got it." Supergirl said as Black Lightning and Flash both nodded as they sped out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

"This is very risky Agent Odell. Especially considering the fact that you just became one of America's most wanted. Getting caught with this kind of firepower would not help your case." Odell's contact said as he saw the now former agent walk up to him.

"I stand by my actions. I'm a patriot trying to protect America." Odell said.

"Really, is that what they call sociopaths these days?" Supergirl asked as she landed in front of them as Flash sped up next to her.

"I thought you might show up. Now I can see if this purchase was worth the price." Odell said as he reached into the open crate, but before he could grab anything, Supergirl blasted his hand back and Flash then quickly tied both Odell and the seller up as Black Lightning landed next to them.

"Seriously, you couldn't let me do anything?" Black Lightning complained.

"You snooze, you lose." Supergirl said as Black Lightning then picked Odell up.

"I guess I can be happy being the one to drop this worthless piece of garbage off to the authorities." Black Lightning said.

"See, you still get to win. Now, let's take a look at these weapons." Supergirl said as she looked in the crates.

"Well?" Flash asked.

"Yep, these are the exact same kind of weapons Batwoman and I stopped Alice from getting her hands on in Gotham. Kryptonian killers. Which is weird since I'm pretty sure that alien related affairs is outside the ASA's jurisdiction." Supergirl said.

"Just more evidence to use against him. Now let's get going." Black Lightning said as they headed back towards Freeland.

When Jefferson entered the Sanctum later that night, after tossing Odell on the floor of the precinct, he swore Henderson took just as much pleasure slapping the cuffs on Odell as he did, throwing him to the floor, he rushed forward into Lynn's waiting arms.

"I'm so happy you're safe." Jefferson said.

"Yeah so am I. But what's going on, the ASA?" Lynn asked.

"It's all being taken care of. Kara finally got her article up, the whole world knows the truth about the ASA, Oliver's leading a team taking down the pit, Cisco and Caitlin are helping the kids in the pods and the best part, we got Odell." Jefferson said.

"Where is he?" Lynn asked.

"I dropped off at the precinct, Henderson was more than happy to lock him up until the Feds come in and take him, since Kara was very clear about making sure that Odell was the one who's behind all the terrible things the ASA has done. The organization is history and Odell, Grey, all of them, they're gonna pay for everything they've done." Jefferson said.

"What about the Markovians?" Lynn asked.

"That is a subject for a later time, but fortunately, if they do attack, we have an entire country of heroes to stop them." Jefferson said.

"Still, we need to get those metas out of there." Lynn said.

"Lynn, we don't even know where they're being held. For now, let's just enjoy the win and worry about that tomorrow." Jefferson said.

"I know you're right, but I can't help but worry about these things." Lynn said.

"I know and it's good that you're thinking about them, but there's nothing we can do about that now. All we can do is plan for the future." Jefferson said and Lynn nodded.

"So, the metas, they're being stabilized?" Lynn asked and Jefferson nodded.

"Lynn, everything is working out. We took down the ASA before they could destroy our town." Jefferson said and Lynn nodded.

"I know, it's just hard to accept that it's over." Lynn said.

"I know, but it is and now we can move forward, not just to the next mission, but with our lives." Jefferson said and Lynn smiled as they kissed.


	17. Chapter 17

"So, looks like you've got a pulitzer coming your way." Barry said to Kara as they, along with Oliver and Jefferson, watched the news the following day.

"Let's not get too crazy here. Nothing's been set in stone yet." Kara said blushing.

"No seriously Kara, Iris is blowing up my phone, demanding to know why she didn't get a credit on this story." Barry said and Kara chuckled.

"Just remind her that I'm the one who signs her paycheck and that should calm her down. She'll have her chance, but it's not my fault, that I'm the reporter Jefferson trusted with this." Kara said.

"Still Kara, regardless of awards, you should be proud. I hear impeachment proceedings are underway and there's a hearing in Gotham regarding the ASA." Oliver said.

"Yeah, Black Lightning will be making an appearance." Jefferson said.

"So will I. And not just as a member of the press, but as the reporter who broke the story, they want my statements too." Kara said.

"So, what's next?" Barry asked.

"We go back to our respective cities and hope that we don't need to team up again for at least another month." Oliver said.

"So, no drinks?" Barry asked.

"I think that we all have things we need to do. But Oliver, I do have something to talk to you about." Kara said.

"Okay and that is?" Oliver asked.

"Does Thea have any ideas on what she wants to do after she graduates high school?" Kara asked.

"Not sure why?" Oliver asked.

"Well, I remember hearing that she was pretty good with media stuff when she was your chief of staff." Kara said.

"What are you saying Kara?" Oliver asked.

"What I'm saying is that I'm planning on expanding into Star City soon and I'd like Thea to run it, since I trust her to run a division of my company instead of a stranger and as a bonus, if she says yes and decides to go to college, I'll help pay for it." Kara said.

"Kara, not that I don't appreciate that, but are you sure you can afford that?" Oliver asked.

"Actually, I can. Since I posted my latest story, well take a look at this." Kara said as she pulled out her phone and showed them how many paid subscribers she had now.

"Wow." Barry said.

"I know right. I'm close to entering a new tax bracket." Kara said.

"So yeah, I guess that wouldn't be a problem for you anymore, but still Kara, my family has plenty of money, but I will tell Thea about your offer. I'm sure she'll be interested in it. Especially considering you're offering her a decent job right out of high school, I'm sure she'll at least consider it." Oliver said.

"Thank you." Kara said.

"Anyways, we should probably go, since I think all of our cities have been without their respective heroes for too long." Barry said and they all nodded.

Carson Williams was standing around in his cell at Star Labs, since honestly, there wasn't much he could do in this cell, when suddenly, a large purple swirling vortex opened out of nowhere and out of it came Lex Luthor.

"Lex Luthor. How did you get in here?" Williams asked as Lex pressed a button on his watch.

"Okay, now we can speak freely." Lex said.

"What's going on?" Williams asked.

"What's going on is that your precious ASA is history." Lex said.

"What are you talking about?" Williams asked as Lex showed him Kara's article.

"The ASA has been shut down and your boss has been locked up. You have nothing, since it's only a matter of time until they come for you. That is, unless you take my offer." Lex said.

"What's the offer?" Williams asked.

"You and your men come with me and you'll get immunity and the chance to even the score with the woman who destroyed your agency. Interested?" Lex asked.

"Deal." Williams said, knowing this offer was his best chance.

"Good. Then we have an agreement. Good thing I've disabled the alarms." Lex said as he then proceeded to let Williams and his men out as they all agreed to his deal and Lex grinned that the next phase of his plan appeared to be a go.

**Well, that's the end of the Book of Flash. Now it's back to the mainstream series. I hoped you liked this story.**


End file.
